Elene
Elene (Elene, eleɲe) is a language isolate. It is written in Latin script, of which it uses 24 characters, with Ń, Õ, and Ÿ regarded as seperate letters. The additional acute (´), double acute (˝), grave (`), double grave ( ̏ ), circumflex (ˆ), and cedilla (¸) diacritics used for gramattical purposes. Elene is unique in that it features geminated consonants and allophony corresponding to vowels. Verbs are conjugated according to person, tense, and number. Nouns are declined according to number. Elene (Elene, eleɲe) ês i sprottu o selle. Ês alfale on Lattina o sanalo, o assa somâus toti-sal sańm, ne Ń, Õ, ol Ÿ samõvâis o selle sańm. E metti aqut (´), tonale aqut (˝), grava (`), tonale grava ( ̏ ), sirqumfleqsa (ˆ), ol sedilla (¸) sjasesańm êse somà salu haltuname somattav. Elene ês sellanon leto somâus tonalette qoqquv ol alofonia te samõvâis alav. Dalaviv êse vamanattaì o vamana, olosa, ol totra. Ossov êse totrattaì o totra. General information In a real world setting, Elene would be spoken in northwestern Russia and around the southeastern Baltic coast. Liguistically, some of the lexicon could be tied to other languages but the propsal is too weak to relate it to any existing language family. Its phoneme inventory is reminiscent to those of Romance languages, following similar allophonic structure as well. Syntax is also similar, along with conjugation, but the usage of grammatical particles to express some tenses and emotions differ from many Indo-European languages. Phonology Consonants Vowels Allophones : Before e, i, or j some consonants change: :: t→t͡ʃ :: d→d͡ʒ :: n→ɲ :: s→ʃ :: h→ç :Before a velar consonant, n becomes ŋ: ::ng→ŋ ::ngg→ŋgː ::nq→ŋk ::nh→ŋk͡x Phonotactics : Consonants can be doubled to become geminated ː, except for: :: f, h, ń, r, v, y, ÿ Alphabet A consonant is considered wide if it is followed by a, o, õ, u or ÿ. Consonants followed by e, i, or j are considered long. If a letter only fills one box, it maintains that pronunciation for both instances. Grammar Pronouns Personal Posessive Demonstrative Conjugation Verbs are only conjugated according to person and basic tense (past, present, future). The other tenses are formed by use of auxiliary verbs. All infinitives, the unconjugated verbs, get grave diacritics and end in à, è, ì, ò, ȍ, or ù. Conjugated verbs get a circumflex diacritic. Regular Verbs -à Present Past Future -è Present Past Future -ì Present Past Future -ò Present Past Future -ȍ Present Past Future -ù Present Past Future Irregular Verbs È: to be Present Past Future Hjuè: to have Present Past Future Anù: to be able Present Past Future Yè: to go Present Past Future Syntax The usual syntax of Elene is SVs(O). Conjugated verbs, however, show person so that the subject is implied. Both SVs(O) and Vs(O) is allowed. Number Plurals in Elene are expressed depending on noun endings. Ending in a Vowel Nouns can end in the vowels a, o, õ, or u. They get an ending of -v Some proper nouns such as names or domonyms can end in i or e. These words get an ending of -'v Ending in a Consonant Singlular nouns can also end in all consonants, except for f, h, j, n, ń, or v. What makes the words plural depends on endings: *b, d, g, y, ÿ ::-ev is added :: *l, r ::-ov :: *m ::ń is placed in front of the m :: *ng ::ń replaces the n :: *p, q, s, t ::-jav :: *If a noun, in loan words or proper nouns such as names, ends in f, h, j, n, ń, or v ::-'ov :: Questions Syntax does not change if a sentence becomes interrogative. The distiguishing features are: *Rising pitch on the main verb. *The diacritic on the first conjugated verb is changed to an acute (or double acute in the case of ỗ). Particles In Elene, seperate words, or particles, are added to a sentence to express additional grammatical information. Tense Tense particles follow a verb to add a tense that can't be conjugated. These get the same diacritics as verbs, however they remain unconjugated and can end in consonants. They follow the verb/verb phrase that they modify. Emotion To emphasize the emotion the subject is feeling, particles are sometimes used in informal and archaic speech and writings. These are usually used at the end of a sentence or phrase. These get the cedilla (¸) diacritic. Vocabulary Some words can double as verbs. Example text Category:Languages